


Beginning

by OccupationLove



Series: Second Chance [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birth, Dissonance, F/F, Pregnancy, There's a baby, and group naming, it gets resolved though, lots of forehead kisses, netflix date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: The time has finally come for Monika to have her baby. Now, if only she could get Feliciano to stop hassling her.





	Beginning

“Monika, you know it’ll be better if the baby has two parents!”

Monika glared into the dark amber eyes of her ex-boyfriend, unable to conceal her wrath. His face was contorted to reflect his frustration with her--a look she had never seen before--but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. On a normal basis, perhaps she would’ve listened to what he had to say. Currently, however, he was trying to use her baby’s well-being against her. He could have said literally anything else to get her attention but…

“That’s not...You can’t just say that because you want to get back together. If you want to be a father, be a father. Stay here or make trips to visit or wait for me to visit you in Italy. We do  _ not _ have to be together for you to be around.”

He threw his arms up, “You’re building yourself a dysfunctional family! Please, just, listen to me.”

Monika frowned, “I’m listening to you. And--do you know--that not once have you asked about her well-being or mine for that matter? That the entire time you’ve been here, you’ve been trailing behind and handing out patronizing advice. ‘Don’t burn yourself on the coffee, Monika’ and ‘I heard that it’s better for pregnant women to be off their feet, Monika’. Do you know that I can take care of myself, Feliciano? Or--I’m sorry--but did you miss all the times I drove myself to my check-ups because you didn’t want to come with me?”

His eyebrows furrowed together, “I don’t understand you. I’m trying to help!”

She shook her head, “No, you’re trying to get your girlfriend back when in reality I never belonged to you.”

Feliciano frowned before turning on his heel and walking out of the front door of her house. She sighed and ran her thumb across where she could feel her baby girl’s foot pressing into her side, “We’re glad that’s over aren’t we?”

A kick hit her hand in response though she wasn’t sure if it was a response to her touch or her voice. She had told Feliciano three months ago where she was located. He had fussed at her over the phone.  _ That’s so far away, Monika. How far away is the hospital, Monika? Are the doctors there any good? I just want you to be safe, you know. Do you know anyone there? What if you fall and no one comes to check on you? _

Despite all the questions he had thrown at her over the phone, he had not come to visit until the last week. Three months that he had known where she was--where his baby was--and yet he had not booked a flight until the pregnancy was nearly over. Two more weeks...that’s all that was left before she was supposed to be able to hold her little one. Honestly, she didn’t know what she was supposed to think of Feliciano at that moment. 

On one hand, she had never seen him so frustrated with her so he obviously was emotionally invested in the situation at least to some degree. On the other hand, he hadn’t shown any real interest in their baby whatsoever; instead, he had attempted to mother her actions as if she couldn’t take care of herself. Monika, in response, had been hostile toward him but he didn’t seem to realize how frustrating his actions were for her.

Amelia poked her head into the room from the kitchen doorway, “Is he gone?”

Mo nodded and turned toward her, “I hope he thinks about what I said.”

Ames smiled, “I’m just happy to have you to myself again? I found this new movie on Netflix! And I bought you some chocolates so we can just chill and decompress.”

“When did you buy chocolates?”

“I climbed out the living room window when Feli showed up. You know, in case he came in the house.”

Monika tilted her head to the side, “Why’s that? He knows you live in the area.”

She looked up almost embarrassedly, “Yeah, but...um...well, I’m not really sure how I’d describe our relationship right now, you know? And he’s been so fidgety since he came here from what I heard. I just...don’t want him to come in here and assume…”

Mo’s heart dropped, doubt getting the best of her before she could logic her way through it, “That we’re together?”

Blue eyes widened in alarm before Ames started waving her hands frantically in front of her, “No! No, that’s not it. I just...I know we aren’t really together; but, what if...What if he comes in here and sees me and thinks, I don’t know, that I’m trying to steal you? Or what if he thinks that you knew I was here before coming here? What if he thinks I’m trying to steal his baby or something? He hasn’t exactly been rational recently.”

While her rationalization wasn’t completely wrong, Mo wasn’t sure that Feli would ever jump to that big of a conclusion. She was sure that he would most likely be upset about her and Amelia being...affectionate? Mo also didn’t know where they stood really. They held hands all the time and Amelia had kissed her twice but that was all that was really going on at the moment. Regardless, Feli would no doubt be offended that she seemed to be moving on so fast. She, for one, didn’t feel much like it was moving on; after all, Mo had never felt the way she did when she was with Amelia. 

Monika saw her hand move toward Amelia’s face before she had processed the desire to touch the other woman. Her palm settled on a freckled cheek, “Then it’ll be his fault for assuming things.”

She rested her forehead against Ames’s taking a brief moment to relish in the calm that the other gave her. Amelia raised up on her toes to kiss her nose smiling wide and sparkling with excited energy, “You really do like me, huh?”

Monika couldn’t help but smile back, “Always have. Always will.”

Ames laughed and pulled her toward the living room, “Alright, you. How about that Netflix date now?”

She followed behind completely and utterly content.

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, the credits to some children’s movie about a baby with a suit were playing in the background as Amelia tried to shove a popcorn concoction in Mo’s mouth. She wasn’t honestly completely sure what Ames had put in the bowl but she could see chocolate and what looked like caramel. She shrugged, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad.

She opened her mouth tentatively and Amelia playfully popped some of the food inside, “I bet you’ll like this! It’s sweet, see?”

Mo wasn’t prepared. Not for the salty-sweet mix of Amelia’s snack and certainly not for the feeling of her water breaking as soon as she closed her mouth. She frantically grabbed Amelia’s wrist, chewing her popcorn quickly in an attempt to free her mouth. Amelia blinked back at her looking alarmed, “What’s wrong? You look scared.”

After what felt like an eternity, Monika swallowed her food and started nodding, “My water just broke.”

She didn’t think either one of them was expecting Ames to scream and throw herself toward her phone but she still scrambled across the floor looking simultaneously scared and confused, “I call the doctor? Or the police? Or who do I call?”

Mo shook her head, “Call Feli. We can drive-”

A contraction seized her body forcing her to stop her sentence and grind her teeth in pain. Amelia started dialing Feliciano’s number and launched herself back toward Mo. The phone rang twice before he picked up, “Feli! Feli, Mo is-”

“Amelia?”

“Yes! Mo’s in labor.”

“Oh! Are you taking her to the hospital now then?”

Amelia frantically looked at Monika, who was chewing on her thumb in worry instead of actively attempting to get up or go to the hospital. Amelia gently pulled at her hand, “We need to go to the hospital.”

Mo’s face quickly changed to reflect determination as she pushed herself to her feet, “Right. Let’s go.”

Amelia wasn’t sure why she thought the staff at the hospital would rush Monika back and get her settled in a bed immediately. While it didn’t take them all that long, the minutes that they had to wait in the lobby felt like forever. Especially since Monika’s contractions were getting closer together, if only marginally. Feliciano arrived fairly quickly and she had to shush his fussing just as fast. Eventually, they got Monika settled into a room and they began the wait.

Feliciano sat down next to Amelia beside the bed, “Thank you for calling me.”

Amelia nodded and reached for Monika’s hand, “You okay, babe?”

Mo sighed, “At the moment.”

“Do you know what you’re going to name her?”

She watched as Monika sucked her cheek in between her teeth and shook her head. Amelia hummed, “Hmmm...Well, do you need help coming up with names?”

Mo only got to shake her head once before another contraction came and she gripped Ames’s hand as tightly as she could. It hurt, she wasn’t going to lie. Feliciano leaned forward smiling almost sadly, “Ah, I see. I always thought this would happen in high school. I didn’t know I had to worry about it now too.”

She glanced at the auburn-haired man concernedly, “Feli?”

He smiled for real that time, standing to kiss Mo’s forehead, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised though. I wouldn’t have been so protective if I had known, you know. Ames has always looked out for you.”

Monika’s face went bright red, “That’s not...We’re not…”

He shook his head, “Maybe not. But you’ve always been headed that way.”

Ames blinked somewhat unsure of what was going on, “I don’t...what’re you talking about?”

Feliciano laughed, “Only that you two getting together has been a long time coming. I thought maybe it stopped being so inevitable when we graduated high school but I guess not.”

“And you aren’t...upset? Or sad?”

He sighed and sat back down, “I am but, you know, maybe it’s time I gave up on this.”

Monika looked like she was going to cry, “On me, you mean?”

His larger hand rubbed her arm in a soothing manner, “No. Just on trying to be your one and only. I could never compete with what your heart wants anyway.”

She nodded and smiled softly at him just before another contraction hit. He kissed her hand, “I still want to meet my daughter though.”

* * *

 

 

Seven hours….seven hours later there was a piercing cry echoing off the walls of the delivery room. Amelia and Feliciano were on either side of Monika feeling the pressure of her grip relax the longer the cry went on. The nurses were already bouncing the baby girl from person to person taking care of medical processes that Amelia was quite able to keep up with. Just a couple minutes later the baby was gently laid on Mo’s chest and they watched as the new mother’s face changed to reflect absolute adoration, “She’s so little.”

A nurse grinned nearby, “Does she have a name?”

Tired blue eyes blinked up at her little girl’s father, “What do you think?”

He let out a content sigh, “Avianna? That’s the one I’ve been thinking about for the past few months.”

Mo’s eyes shifted to Amelia, “And you?”

Her heart stuttered as she looked down at the tiny creature, “Riley? It means carefree. I’ve always liked it.”

“Avianna Riley Beilschmidt it is then.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
